pandoragardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyril
Kyril is one of the Master who ruled the Bloody Arena and was known to be disappear and doesn't like to show his face also loves red lemon tea. State *'Rank:' S *'Specialists: '''Skill + Speed + Stamina + Intelligence *'Abilities:' #Magic-users for far and short range. #Fist for short and middle range. #Disappear and sudden appear. #Hiding himself from his paperwork. #Tracking people and magics. #Making chaos and acting. Personality ''Kyril is a cool and gentleman yet cruel person. He's enjoy killing, torture, hunting, and drinking a nice sweet red lemon tea. It was said that none had ever seen him although he was the master but those who seen him was said to be perish or they can't tell anyone about it or they will be hunted! Kyril very playful sometimes and likes to pop out of no where especially on the tree. He likes to tease and pranks on a person especially Viola. Though he acts likes kids, but he sometime a responsible and protective master. He doesn't like when his men in danger but still. He hates person who killed without reason and annoying people who usually at end, lost their live. Their Story... Kyril story was unknown to everyone except for certain and important peoples. He had suddenly came from out of no where and announced that he was the Bloody Arena that was once a library, Master. None had seen Kyril real face though, except for the one he allowed and those who about to face death. Weapon Kyril weapons was four deck keys that was representing by four minor card; Heart, Spade, Club and Diamond, which gave him the power to control elements. Heart key(red) had the abilities to control fire. Spade key(blue) had the abilities to control water. Club key(green) had the abilities to control wind. Lastly, Diamond key(yellow) had the power to control earth. Only he could use these abilities. When person other than him use it, it will be just like normal keys. However, it also can be used as normal key as well! About them 'Hobby' Kyril likes to hunting, torturing and killing. He also enjoys being 12-years-old kid playing hide-and-seek with someone that older than him. Kyril also enjoying his time to be spend with Lucien or what he called him, Lucy or Mama Lucy for some reason. Other than that, he also likes to spend his time drinking red lemon tea and some cakes especially on the evening. 'Likes' Kyril likes tea and playing. He also likes hunting, torturing and killing. His most favourite "favourite" is Lucien. Kyril also likes flower as mostly time, he would spend searching for the new flower species at Pandora Garden and make research on them. He also likes to watch tournament. 'Dislikes' Kyril hates liers, people who did dirty job (although that was his job), people who mess with him and his people (bloody arena resident), and person who disturbed while he was drink his favourite tea (more dangerous). He also doesn't like a person who hurt or killing a person without reasons. Relation Cyril His other self in form of 12-years-old body. None knows about this except for the master and Lucien. He always using Cyril to investigate among the residents and doing some spying and thing that impossible for the older him-self can do. Viola and Vayne Hermendes Kyril had trouble with both of them as Kyril likes to tease and prank on Viola resulting of a hand-kit tools or a thick books flying on him. As for Vayne, they always fight under the title of "who is the better and strongest" and likes to annoy each other as well. Cain and Ciel Viola's so-called-adopted-children as what Kyril called them. He likes to play with them but they were afraid of him in his Kyril form. Chan Spadeion Kyril's most trusthworthy and reliable butler. He was one of the Bloody Arena guardians, known as The Guardian of Spade and all of the Spades were under his command and control. He usually seen with Cyril. Iris Diamond One of the Bloody Arena's guardians, known as the Guardian of Diamond. She was one of the youngest fighter at Pandora Garden and was known to be chasing the run-away-Master Kyril around the Pandora Garden. Nanase Heartpage One of the Bloody Arena's guardians, known as the Guardian of Heart. She was known as the mother to Kyril and very motherly like. Nanase had the abilitites to seek into a person'a heart and mind, therefore, she likes to matchmaking people. She also a bti devilish. Aaron Cloveria One of the Bloody Arena's guardian, known as the Guardian of Club. He very young and talented in machinary that he invented many weapons for the Pandora Garden to use. He also very intelligence at young age. He very respect and see-high of Kyril though Kyril likes to mess with his experiments and causing explode in his lab. Ellis Their relation and how they was meet still msytery but it was said that they had planned somthing together. Lucien aka Lucy One of Kyril's men and the person he having secret affair with. He had an attraction to Lucy for some reason and often went to meet him secretly. Facts *Kyril likes to disappear and pop suddenly *He keeps an eyepatch with him *Nothing much about him Gallery TBA Category:Master Category:Male Category:original character Category:arisalyeanna Category:Bloody Arena